


A jacket wouldn't solve much, your arms are better.

by dragonism



Series: Brotzly Ficlets [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk being a dork, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Todd's paraibulitis, mysterious possibly foreshadowing endings, what more could you ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Todd's Paraibulitis flares very rarely, and very rarely infront of Dirk. Infact in never has before, until now.





	A jacket wouldn't solve much, your arms are better.

The first time Todd has an attack in front of Dirk, it's a few weeks after they save the Detective from Blackwing. They're celebrating solving a case, just the two of them for once- what with Farah off visiting Lydia. It's all going well, Dirk has even managed to bring out a smile on his best friend's face, after about five minutes of rambling about how "the brits just do tea better". So it's clear something is wrong, when Todd's expression drops and his hands start to tremble.

In barely a minute he's shivering, breathing heavily, and squeezing his eyes shut against the sight of the frostbite blooming over his skin. Suddenly the spoon in his hand is the ice that freezes his fingertips and he stumbles away from the countertop.

Dirk looks on, wide eyed and scared. He wants to help, of course he does, but how?

It starts with him pulling off his jacket, bright green and out there but hopefully helpful in all of it's strange glory. He tries to wrap the garment around Todd, but is met with the smaller man pushing at his shoulders to try to get him away. So Dirk starts to speak; fumbling at first and messy with his words; dorky and too loud and saying anything that comes to mind. However his stuttering becomes comfort, hushed words of encouragement that end only when Todd appears to have tired himself out, letting his weight fall against Dirk.

The leather jacket is dropped, and after a moment of stiff reaction, Dirk curls his arms around his friend, hugging him cautiously.

"You thought a jacket would warm up none existent cold."

Todd's tiny voice is muffled by Dirk's shirt, but his teasing is clear as the detective replies, "I thought a jacket would be in some way helpful, and considering our current arrangement I would appear to have been correct."

"Mhm." Todd simply hums, whether in consideration for the words or in exhaustion, but there they stay. A few minutes pass, then five, then ten, and suddenly Dirk realises his close friends breaths have become more even- overly even in fact. So much so that he isn't surprised when he pulls away a little to find Todd's weight falls with him, heavy with sleep.

Dirk carry's him to bed that evening, tucks the quilt over him and simply stands for just a moment.

_Soon_ , is all he thinks to himself, _I'll tell him soon._


End file.
